powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Mission (Fanon)
Mega Mission is the first episode of ''Power Rangers Megaforce''. It is the debut of the Mega Rangers and the Warstar aliens. It also foreshadows a war in which the all the past Rangers do battle with a yet unknown armada. Synopsis When malicious aliens make their way to Earth's orbit, former Power Ranger, Drew Hale (now in his early 30's) decides to form a new team of teenage heroes to defend the planet and carry on the proud tradition of the Power Rangers. Plot On his way to school, new kid J.D. Keller dreams of an epic battle between an army of Power Rangers and an alien invasion. The bus driver wakes him up as he's already arrived. Late for class, J.D. walks in on a class discussion about who'd be the last species to survive on the planet. The teacher is Drew Hale. While previous answers included insects (according to Samantha Morgan) and robots (according to Ben Stevens), J.D. believes humans will be the last species, as when working together, they can achieve anything. As the class discusses, Todd Handover continues to be fascinated by his classmate and crush, Kelly Hale, who is Drew's niece. Aboard an alien vessel, the Warstar leader Admiral Malkor surveys the Earth with his generals Creepox and Vrak, the former now scouting on Earth. Kelly and Samantha decide to go to Lacie's BrainFreeze. However, Samantha wants to stop over by the woods to take shots of migrating insect life beforehand. Todd drags Ben along to follow Kelly to the BrainFreeze. During Samantha's photowalk, she runs into Creepox who nearly sees her. At the BrainFreeze, Todd orders three ice cream cones from Lacie, the proprietor, one of which he wants to give to Kelly. However, as Lacie looks away, a strange gust of wind and sparkling light spirits Todd, Ben, and Kelly away one by one. On a rooftop, J.D. is practicing his Karate, when the same energy takes him away. J.D., along with Todd, Kelly, and Ben find themselves in an underground facility where a Drew appears out of nowhere. He reveals that he'd had his robotic assistant Tensou choose the five of them in the long tradition of Power Rangers to defend against an alien threat. Just then, Samantha arrives in the same energy that Tensou used to teleport the others. She's brought a picture of one of the aliens (that she'd encountered earlier). J.D. realizes that the maquettes that line the wall were the representations of the Rangers he'd seen in his dream. While initially hesitant, J.D. and the others agree to take on the responsibility. Drew and Tensou teleport them to the city where alien Loogies have begun to rampage. Finding themselves thrust into battle, J.D. uses his martial arts skills on the Loogies while Kelly engages in a fist fight with them. Ben evades most of the Loogies but manages to hit some of them on accident. Samantha uses her SLR camera to stun some of the Loogies while fighting them off, and Todd uses his soccer skills to attack the Loogies with his soccer ball. However, when the Looogies bring out their firepower, the teens realize they need something more. J.D. leads them to morph into the Mega Rangers and they use their powers to tip the odds. They even have new abilities, J.D. transports himself with a powerful tornado. Samantha flies, and Kelly and Todd are able to create a quake. The Warstar send out a new monster when they realize that the Rangers could clean the clocks of their Loogies. The Warstar alien Scaraba wreaks havoc by rolling an Earthen ball, destroying property and chasing citizens. The Rangers defeat him by calling on their Mega Blasters and summoning the Megaforce Blaster. After defeating the alien, the new Rangers return to the Command Center and vow never to surrender! Cast & Characters *Andrew Gray - J.D. Keller *John Mark Loudermilk - Ben Stevens *Azim Rizk - Todd Handover *Ciara Hanna - Kelly Hale *Christina Masterson - Samantha Morgan and *Eric Lively as Drew Hale Quotes Trivia *This episode marks the return of Drew Hale, as a mentor of the Mega Rangers. *This episode is a tribute to the first episode of Power Rangers Thunderstorm, many nods and details are alike to the episode: **The exchange between Drew Hale and Tensou when Drew tells Tensou to recruit the new rangers is paraphrased from a similar exchange between Telexa and Gamma when they were recruiting the Thunderstorm rangers, most direct is the line "You don't mean... Teenagers". **The Mega Rangers are teleported into the Command Center, as the Thunderstorm' Rangers did. The difference was the Mega Rangers event took place in 2013, while the Thundersotrm rangers's event took place in 1996. **When Drew is introducing the power of each ranger, he tells them about their qualities, just as his old mentor Telexa did. **In the scene where J.D. and the others morph, there's a line taken almost directly from the first episode of Power Rangers Thunderstorm; J.D. says: "Mr. Hale said the Morphers would give us power. Let's use 'em." And Nicole said: "Telexa said these Thunder Morphers would give us power. Let's do it!". The difference was J.D. and Drew were male, while Nicole and Telexa were female. **In the final scene of the episode there are two lines taken almost directly from the first episode of Power Rangers Thunderstorm. The first when Ben says their wins were just luck like Max Collins, the second when Samantha says she is uncertain because the helmet messes up her hair, which is the same line Carmen Rodriguez says, which Drew laughs, knowingly that it was similar to what Carmen. *This is the second series to feature a character from Power Rangers Thunderstorm. The the first was Power Rangers Samurai,which featured Brittany Chandler and her twin sister, Brianna, who appeared in the final episode. * Category:Episode Category:Runwaygirl20 Category:Power Rangers Megaforce (Runwaygirl20)